Welcome to My World: Leah's Story
by confederatevampiresrule
Summary: This is Leah's version of the Twilight series, as told through a series of journal entries. Each chapter is a different entry showing Leah's thoughts and feelings as time moves on, from before Sam became a werewolf, through Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to My World: Leah's Story**

Summary: This is Leah's version of the Twilight series as told through a series of journal entries. Each chapter is a different entry showing Leah's thoughts and feelings.

**Chapter 1**

These past few years have been beyond wonderful. I met Sam my freshman year of high school, and we started dating soon afterwards. Now we're graduating, and we're just as happy now as we were when we first started going out. I have to admit, it is rather surprising. I mean, everyone knows that high school relationships never last more than a few months, or a year, tops. I'm just glad that Sam and I beat the odds. Yes we've had our fights, but what couple hasn't? And we've always gotten through the hard times and remained faithful to each other no matter what. I can't wait to share the rest of my life with this wonderful man. I know we're only 18, and we're too young to get married right now, but Sam's already promised me that in a few years, when we're older, that he will put a ring on my finger. I just hope that my cousin, Emily, will find such a wonderful guy someday. She's like a sister to me, and I hope that someday she'll be as happy as I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm starting to get worried about Sam. I haven't seen him since Wednesday, and it's now Friday. I went over to his house this morning, and his mom says that he hasn't been home since I last saw him on Wednesday night. I also haven't been able to reach him on his cell phone. Either it's turned off, or the battery's dead. This fact makes me worry even more. Sam never turns his phone off, and I don't think he's ever let the battery die before. And you know, except for when we've had a fight, I don't think Sam and I have gone more than a day without seeing each other since we started dating seriously. But we aren't fighting right now. In fact, the last thing he said as he dropped me off Wednesday night was, "I love you." He's never run off like this before, for any period of time, but the police refuse to make it an official case because Sam's technically an adult now. According to them, he has the right to disappear if he wants to. Luckily Chief Swan, of the Forks PD, is more sympathetic. He's friends with Billy Black, so he knows some of what's going on here. He still can't do anything in an official capacity, but he promised to help organize search parties (and even join in the search effort himself) if Sam's still missing tomorrow. I hope Sam's okay and that he'll come home soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sam's been missing for 2 weeks now. Charlie Swan did help (he still is helping, actually), but everyone's spirits are flagging. We've been searching for a week and a half, and no one has seen any sign of Sam. He's got to be close, because his car was found along the side of the road, here in La Push. Without a car, he has to still be here on the reservation; he can't have gone very far on foot. But we've searched the entire reservation (twice) and the surrounding areas and he's nowhere to be found. It's like he just vanished into thin air. I still want him to come home soon, but my hope is quickly fading. I don't want to give up all hope, but I'm starting to worry that he may never come back. I love you Sam, and I always will, even if I never see you again in this life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oh my gosh! Sam showed up early this morning, and I'm still having a hard time believing it. The search parties actually went out for the last time last night. Sam hadn't been seen or heard from in 2 ½ weeks, and we'd been actively searching for 2 weeks of that time. We finally decided to stop the organized search effort if they hadn't found him (or at least some trace of him) by midnight last night. We had all pretty much given up hope. And then he just showed up this morning with no warning whatsoever. He hasn't told us anything about what happened yet either, but I can understand that. He's probably had a rough couple of weeks. He's resting right now. I hope he's going to be okay and that he'll talk to me about it soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It's been several weeks since Sam came back, and he still won't tell anyone what happened to him. He won't even talk to me about it. He's been acting so strange and distant ever since he returned home. We've loved each other for years now, and I thought we could tell each other anything. We used to be able to do so, so why won't he talk to me now? I understand that he had a traumatic experience a few weeks agoa, which could account for some of his strange behavior, but how can any of us help him if he refuses to talk to anyone about it? He and I still hang out a lot, and I guess to a casual observer there would seem to be nothing amiss. But he's a lot quieter and much more reserved than he used to be. Maybe eventually he'll feel like he can open up about what happened to him and things will go back to normal (or at least closer to how they used to be).

In other news, my cousin, Emily, is coming for a visit tomorrow, and she's staying all week. I can't wait to see her again! It should be a lot of fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I can't believe it. Sam, my one and only, is in love with Emily. They just met this afternoon, and already he acts like the sun rises and sets with her. I've seen the way he looks at her, and he doesn't even try to deny his feelings for her. Bastard! And Emily, my EX-sister, likes him back. She thinks all of the attention he pays her is flattering. I hate them both! And, worst of all, Sam's acting more like his old self now. I haven't seen him this happy since before he disappeared. And now that he's met Emily, he's happy again. Why couldn't he be happy with me? He'll probably tell his precious Emily all about what happened to him while he was missing, too. He should have told me. He always said he loved me, but that was probably just one big, fat lie. I can't wait to leave La Push and get away from Sam Uley for good.

I gave Sam my heart, and he just threw it away like it was nothing. I wish I could pretend like I don't care, but I do. I still love him, and he broke my heart. I've been betrayed by two of the people I love most in this world, and it hurts so bad I can't stand it. They say that time heals all wounds, but I don't think that's possible. There's no way to put a broken heart back together. The best that time can do is numb it so that it doesn't always hurt quite so much.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A bear attacked Emily the other day. That's the story anyway. I don't know why she'd lie about something like that, but watching her and Sam, it just seems like there's more to it than that. Of course, I try to look at those two as little as possible, so I'm probably just being paranoid. Unfortunately, if I thought Sam and Emily were bad before the attack, they're even worse now. They're inseparable now. Even Sam and I were never that wrapped up in each other, even when we were still in love. It's totally disgusting. And I know this is kind of mean, but in a way, I'm glad Emily got attacked by the bear. Don't get me wrong; I'm glad she's okay. Even though I'm still furious with her, I would never wish for her to die. But a really vindictive part of me is kind of glad that she'll be scarred for life and that her beautiful face will be forever marred by claw marks. It serves her right for stealing my boyfriend.


End file.
